Super Dungeon Explore: Forgotten King
Bring the video game console to your tabletop with Super Dungeon Explore! Build a party of brave Heroes to battle through classic hack-and-slash dungeons and defeat the villainous dungeon boss. Beautiful, fully assembled, 16-Bit inspired miniatures bring the game to life over lavishly illustrated dungeon tiles featuring the unique locales of Crystalia. Two complete game modes—Classic and Arcade—allow you to play either cooperatively as the Heroes against an automated dungeon; or adventurously with a game master controlling the monsters. Super Dungeon Explore: Forgotten King is the new edition of everyone’s favorite chibi dungeon adventure game. Play as a party of Heroes to slay hordes of monsters and defeat the dungeon boss. Featuring updated rules and two gameplay modes, Super Dungeon Explore, is faster and more exciting than ever! Easy to learn, yet full of tactical depth to keep you coming back game after game, Super Dungeon Explore: Forgotten King, brings 8-Bit video game style, adventure to your tabletop as only Soda Pop Miniatures can! Models * 1x Thundervale Huntress * 1x Princess Emerald * 1x Questing Knight * 1x Fae Alchemist * 1x Royal Warden * 1x Mr. Chompers * 1x Madam Hilde * 1x The Colonel * 1x Lord Gruff * 1x Miss G. Snorts * 1x Admiral Fuzzybottom * 1x The Forgotten King * 1x Bashful Boris * 1x Trent * 4x Bramble Knight * 2x Grobbit Executioner * 4x Frog Knights * 8x Billmen * 1x Old-Growth Hollow * 1x Sprout * 1x King Sprout * 2x Wisp * 2x Turniphead * 6x Mook * 6x Rabid Squirrel * 3x Boo Booty * 5x Treasure Chest Cards Hero Cards * Thundervale Huntress Hero Card * Princess Emerald Hero Card * Questing Knight Hero Card * Fae Alchemist Hero Card * Royal Warden Hero Card * Bearstruck Berserker Hero Card * Deeproot Treant Hero Card Pet Cards * Mr. Chompers Pet Card (Forgotten King Edition) * Madam Hilde Pet Card (Forgotten King Edition) * The Colonel Pet Card (Forgotten King Edition) * Lord Gruff Pet Card (Forgotten King Edition) * Miss G. Snorts Pet Card (Forgotten King Edition) * Admiral Fuzzybottom Pet Card (Forgotten King Edition) '-Classic Monster Cards-' Dungeon Boss Card * The Forgotten King Classic Dungeon Boss Card Mini-Boss Cards * Bashful Boris Classic Mini-Boss Card * Trent Classic Mini-Boss Card Monster Cards * Bramble Knight Classic Spawning Point Card ** Grobbit Executioner Classic Monster Card ** Frog Knights Classic Monster Card ** Billmen Classic Monster Card * Old-Growth Hollow Classic Spawning Point Card ** Sprout Classic Monster Card ** King Sprout Classic Monster Card ** Wisp Classic Monster Card ** Turniphead Classic Monster Card ** Mook Classic Monster Card Boo Booty Cards * Booty Biter Classic Boo Booty Card * Booty Grinder Classic Boo Booty Card * Bouncing Booty Classic Boo Booty Card Creep Cards * Rabid Squirrel Classic Creep Card '-Arcade Monster Cards-' Dungeon Boss Card * The Forgotten King Arcade Dungeon Boss Card Mini-Boss Cards * Bashful Boris Arcade Mini-Boss Card * Trent Arcade Mini-Boss Card Monster Cards * Bramble Knight Arcade Spawning Point Card ** Executioners Arcade Gang Card ** House of Frog Arcade Gang Card * Old-Growth Hollow Arcade Spawning Point Card ** Lil' Sprouts Arcade Gang Card ** Hungry Sprouts Arcade Gang Card ** Will-O-Wisps Arcade Gang Card ** Herbalists Arcade Gang Card Boo Booty Cards * Booty Biter Arcade Boo Booty Card * Booty Grinder Arcade Boo Booty Card * Bouncing Booty Arcade Boo Booty Card Creep Cards * Rabid Squirrel Arcade Creep Card '-Items and Other Cards-' Dungeon Boss Fight Card * The Forgotten King Dungeon Boss Fight Card Treasure Cards * Shadow Crown Explore Cards Loot Cards Back Pack Arcade Cards ''' * 6x Respawn * 2x Recover * 2x Turbo * 2x Grind * 2x Lag * 1x Exploit * 3x Griefer * 5x Combo * 3x Rush * 2x Hardcore * 3x Gauntlet * 5x Hack & Slash '''Tile effect Cards * Secret Passage Tiles *6x Fae Wood Double-Sided Dungeon Tiles Others * Super Dungeon Dice: 8 Sapphire, 6 Ruby and 2 Emerald * 32-page Full Color Classic Mode Rulebook * 40-page Full Color Arcade Mode Rulebook * 20-page Full Color Explorer’s Handbook * Over 200 game tokens Notes This box features updated rules from Super Dungeon Explore: 1st Edition. (Classic Mode) Super Dungeon Explore: 1st Edition requires Super Dungeon Explore: Upgrade Deck to be compatible with this Super Dungeon: Explore: Forgotten King. The Dungeon Tiles in this box are not compatible with tiles from Super Dungeon Explore: 1st Edition. The theme of the the box is the Fae Wood. Errata: Shadow Crown: Ignore the Forgotten King image. Shadow Crown is a “base” treasure card.Category:Core Set __NOEDITSECTION__